


Day Twenty-Four: The Question of Proper Super Powers

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Crowley found he rather liked the comics, he didn’t read as a general rule, but since these books were mostly pictures he reasoned that it didn’t technically count as reading.





	Day Twenty-Four: The Question of Proper Super Powers

Crowley was sprawled across a couch in the back of the bookshop with a vintage comic book he’d found at the back of one shelf. It seemed as though comic books were another of Adam’s additions when he had reset reality. They were all first editions, many of them rare and highly sought after so Aziraphale could hardly object. 

Crowley found he rather liked the comics, he didn’t read as a general rule, but since  _ these  _ books were mostly pictures he reasoned that it didn’t technically count as reading. 

“Oh there you are love I was wondering if you wouldn’t fancy a spot of- Are you  _ reading?”  _

Crowley looked up from his comic, ( _ The Brave and The Bold #70)  _ to find a very surprised angel looking back at him. 

“Me? No, I don’t read books. This one’s just pictures.” He flipped the comic around to show Aziraphale. 

“It has some words” the angel pointed out. 

“Nah, not many. Doesn’t count.” 

Aziraphale let out a sigh of the long suffering, smiling all the same. “Alright dear, if you say so. What comic is it?” He sat down next to Crowley who slithered over to put his head in the angel’s lap. 

“It’s one of those Batman ones. The ones you keep finding in odd corners.” 

Aziraphale stroked a hand through Crowley’s hair thoughtfully. “You know I’ve never understood Batman as a superhero.” 

Crowley twisted to look up at Aziraphale, face scrunching up. “What? Why not?” 

Aziraphale shrugged, “he doesn’t have any super powers.” 

“Sure he does! He’s a billionaire genius.” 

“Certainly, but he doesn’t have any  _ proper _ super powers. And these superheros, they always run about in brightly colored latex. Seems an impractical way to fight crime.”

Crowley’s expression had changed to one of open mouthed disbelief. “Angel,” he said waving the small book around, “it’s a  _ comic book _ . A work of fiction. Ya’ know, not real?” 

Aziraphale tutted lightly, “I know that dear boy, it’s just...Oh I don’t know.” 

Crowley sat up, the better to snuggle into his angel. “You’re hopeless, utterly hopeless.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Aziraphale’s jaw. “It’s a good thing I love you, angel.” 

Aziraphale pulled Crowley in closer, pressed a kiss to his temple. “Yes my love, I’d say that’s a very good thing indeed.” 


End file.
